bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Super Monkey/Strategies
Tips Do not get Death Ray Vision because it only shoots 1 laser, while Triple Twin shoots 6. Only get Super Plasma when you have enough money to upgrade to Twin Super. This is because Super Plasma only pops twice as fast as regular plasma and by upgrading to Super Plasma you lose half of the popping power. Strategies Eviltom Eviltom's strategy for upgrading: Boomer > Plasma Tentacle > Faster Darts > Double Plasma > Triple Plasma > Double Boomer> Quad Plasma >Double Darts > Quad Darts > Heavy Missile > Twin Missiles > Extra Speed > Smart Missile > Quad Missile > Laser Vision > Twin Darts and Laser Vision> Triple Twin Lasers > DEATH RAY VISION > Super Plasma > Twin Super > Triple Super > Quad Super > MOAB Maulers > Quad MOAB Webtv4 Webtv4's strategy for upgrading: Path 2, path 3, path 1. FT029 Boomer > Faster Darts > Twin Darts > Double Ranga > Quad Darts > Heavy Missle > Double Missles > Quad Missles > Smart Missles > Quad Smart > Laser Vision > Twin darts with Laser Vision > Triple Twin Lasers > don't upgrade anymore, and save the blops for points. Seriously! Triple Twin is better than Death Ray! BTD5 boomer>fast darts>2x boomer>missle>2x missle>2x darts>4x darts>extra speed>laser>laser twin darts>laser twin>death ray. the rest is random Yoshi789 Boomer > Fast Darts > Double Boomer > Plasma > Heavy Missle > Twin Darts > Twin Missles > Double Plasma > Quad Darts > Extra Speed > Smart Missles > Triple Plasma > Quad Missles > MOAB Maulers > Laser Vision > Darts and Laser Vision > Quad Plasma > Triple Twin > Sun Plasma > Death Ray > I > Suck > At > Strategy You don't need to upgrade after that. Yes, I beat it with that. P.S. Try to keep the ratio of Path 1 Upgrades + Path 2 Upgrades : Path 3 Upgrades to about 3:1. Iyreguy Iyreguy's stratergy for upgrading: Boomer > Faster Darts > Plasma Tentacle > Double Plasma > Double Boomer > Double Darts > Heavy Missile > Triple Plasma > Quad Plasma > Twin Missiles > Quad Darts > Smart Missiles > Extra Speed > Super Plasma > Laser Vision > Twin Super > Twin Darts > Quad Missile > MOAB Maulers > Triple Super > Triple Twin > Quad MOAB > Death Ray Vision > Quad Super Try to think of path 3 as the last resort. It's path is not as great as the other paths, and each tentacle can only pop 1 bloon at a time, and regardless of the speed it can do it in, the only 2 upgrades in that path that are at least partly useful are Quad Plasma/Super because they each have 4 tentacles, but not even Quad super will be able to beat Quad Missiles or even Laser Vision if you use it right. Path 2 should be the 1st upgrade path completely finished. Bloons fan 55 Bloons fan 55's strategy for buying upgrades(it works every time): Fast darts-Boomer-Plasma tentacle-Double darts-Double boomer-Double plasma-Heavy missile-Quad darts-Triple plasma-Extra quad dart speed-Twin missiles-Quad plasma-Laser vision-Laser vision plus double darts-Triple twin lasers-Smart missiles-Death ray vision-Quad missiles-MOAB maulers-Quad MOAB mauler-Super plasma-Twin super-Triple Super-Quad super(dont buy it if you want the blop bonus in the high score). Make sure to also get special upgrades like Super bomb, Freeze out and Sun God. Bonjoura Economics Strategy This strategy is a must-have if you want highscores. Tips - Try to get AS MUCH BLOPS as possible even when you're fully maxed - They increase your highscore at the end. MOABS and the BFB should be as focused as possible with Triple Twin Lasers, so the three shots hit. The reason we don't get Death Ray Vision is because Triple Twin Lasers shoots 3 projectiles at high speed, while the Death Ray is 1 big proectile with high speed. Hitting 3 times is better than 1. You can NOT get missiles until Stage 5 : they save you a BIG load of blops. Super Plasma is not worth it, as you will go from 4 plasma to ONE somewhat better plasma, plus it spends blops. Plasma is really worth buying only for the early rounds, and even then you can save blops (around 6000) not buying all the tentacles. It should be really used as a last resort. Well.. here we go ! Stage 1 Level 1 Get Faster Darts at the first clump of blues. Level 2 Save up for Double Darts here. If you're good, you can get it at the end of the round. Level 3 Save up. Stage 2 Level 1 Save up for Quad Darts. Level 2 Quad Darts as soon as possible. You've got just engouh power to make golds at that point. Level 3 3-way Plasma at the start.This is a good level to get blops, so go to pop much ! You will own the level with Quad Darts. You're done with Path 3 here. If you did it well, you should have enough to buy Extra Speed, otherwise buy it on the next level. Stage 3 Level 1 This can be an hard-to gold level : stay on the center of the arrows. Notice the smiley face at the end :) Level 2 The last part will require you memory to gold. Here, get Laser Vision ASAP. Level 3 This level NEEDS Laser Vision to gold, good thing we've got it in advance. Get Twin Darts here. This will be VERY HARD to pass without the missiles so get some missiles upgrades here, but not MOAB maulers. Stage 4 Level 1-2-3 The only thing you're going to buy in here is Triple Twin. Do NOT get Death Ray. You may also want to get the first-second missile upgrades, for gold sake. Stage 5 Level 1 As soon as you enter it, buy ALL THE MISSILE upgrades, but do not buy Moab Maulers. They save you some blops. Level 2 Boring and easy level, just gold it. Level 3 Stay focused on destroying the rainbows that fall from the sky, they give more pops and blops. Do ALWAYS try to target normal bloons rather than ceramics. Your aiming should be this : Normal bloons first - Ceramics second - The BFB 3rd Get as close to the BFB as possible for dealing more damage. Remember to damage normal bloons when they come. Enjoy your highscore ! 300000 score strategy Boomer > Faster Darts > Plasma Tentacle > Double Boomer > Double Plasma > Twin Darts > Quad Darts > Heavy Missile > Twin Missile > Smart Missiles > Extra Speed > Quad Missile > Laser Vision > 3 Way Plasma > Quad Plasma > Twin Darts > Triple Twin If you are good at playing, you can even get into 300000 score! MagicHero12's Prime Time strategy for easy golds and score! With this little strategy here, you'll be able to cap off the game with over 200,000 points! There are, of couse, better strategies, but this is the one that I use. The main goal is to maximize both Blops and get to Triple Twin, with Triple Twin being the win button. It can be gotten as early as 4-3, I think. 1-1: Reset here until the power-ups let you get 'rangs and double darts. If you can get the first Plasma Tentacle, even better. 1-2: Double Rangs first, then get Double Plasma. That's the last you'll need of it. 1-3: Get Heavy Missile, then Twin Darts. Heavy Missile's AOE effect is perfect for the blue and green Bloon blocks, so get that first. 2-1/2-2: You'll need to get Twin Missiles followed by Smart Missiles. These will help during the third stage. But during THAT stage... 2-3: Get Quad Darts. Remember to follow the path, as the blops it contains are vital to getting the subsiquent upgrade in: 3-1: Standard affair. You'll want to get Extra Speed as fast as possible. This is a stage you might not get Gold on, and that's okay. 3-2: Get Quad Missiles, and that'll be the end of the Missile path (you can choose to get MOAB Maulers after you get Laser Vision with Darts, it's your choice). Keep on saving up Blops at this point. The final pattern is "RL 3-3: Get Laser Vision here, but don't do it until you get past the first half of the level (wait until the random bloon barrage appears). 4-1: This stage is important. Trail the MOAB to damage it and pop the red bloons at the same time, netting you a large sum of Blops. Purchase Laser Vision with Darts here. You'll want it simply because it's the next upgrade avaliable. Now, it's time to wait. You should have 6000-9000 blops by the end of this stage. 4-2: Save, save, save. To do good in the next stage, expect to have 15,000-16,000 Blops by the end. 4-3: Almost there... Wait for a while, and try to avoid the "Bait". Once you can almost afford Triple Twin Lasers, get in the circle and mop up the red bloons inside before purchasing it. Congratulations, you've won! You have almost 4 stages left, but there's no way to lose them now! 5-1: Nothing much can stand in your way now. Kill off the Tie-Fighter like ships and line up your monkey so that the red "lasers" get hit by both of your very real lasers. Aside from that, it's very simple. 5-2: Normally the hardest stage in the game, bar none, and it still is, but at this point, it's a cakewalk, which just goes to show how ludicrously strong the Triple Twin upgrade really is. Take the "Baits" later once you've worn down their outer shells to minimize the minute negative impact they have on the sections they appear in. If you've been keeping up with me thus far, you should have over 30,000 Blips. 5-3: This stage is a victory lap. It's possible to destroy both of the ceramic laser ships' outer shells when they loop back around. Depending on how comfterable you feel about dealing with the BFB, you can choose to get the basic MOAB Mauler upgrade here, though you'll miss out on 5,000 Blips because of it. Once the BFB is gone, just clean up the bloon reinforcements that should've spawned by now. And that's it! You should get a score of 20,000 via this method! Category:Strategies